Nuclear Reactor (Red Bloony - BTD5's version)
The Nuclear Reactor 'is a support tower that "boosts" mechanical towers with in 225px of the Reactor. By "boost", it increases their fire rate and range by 50% (not multiply it by 1.5). If there are multiple Reactors boosting a tower, their effect will stack. For example, a Tack Shooter is within the range of 3 Reactors, it's speed will get boosted by: 100% + 50% + 50% + 50% = 250% To nerf the tower, I decided to not make a Reactor multiply speed/range by 1.5, because: 100% * 1.5 = 150% * 1.5 = 225% * 1.5 = 337.5% (a 87.5% more, wow!) A tower can be boosted by a maximum of 4 Reactors, so, that's triple the fire rate. However, there are flaws with Reactor. No heavy reinforcing is used to shield our Reactors, so any living/organic towers within 150px from the Reactor will have side effects within a fixed time. The "dead zone" is marked with a red circle, and any mechanical towers within this range will be boosted normally. General Description ''"We're not sure how, but these Reactors can boost BATTERY-POWERED machines and even cyborgs. Atomic energy approved worldwide! Though we're not responsible for any clear danger associated with Reactors." Nuclear Accidents Notice how powerful the Reactor is? Notice how crazy and daunting the flaws were? Accidents happen every different years when monkeys are careful with their switches, and we've just released a new Reactor design. To prevent minor accidents from happening, the player will need to supervise the Reactor. The "Target Priority" button is replaced with a "Click and Hold" button with a timer. The timer lasts 25 seconds, and if it runs out, a minor accident will happen. Holding the button "supervises" the Reactor, and holding it for a second recharges the timer by 8 seconds. (kinda like the Music Box in FN@F 2) If left unattended, a minor accident will occur and all mechanical towers in range will no longer be boosted unless the Reactor is fixed for $400. Death Times Each living/organic tower has a few minutes to live when inside the "dead zone" of a '''Reactor. *Dart Monkeys, Glue Gunners, Banana Farms and Monkey Buccaneers disappear after 5 minutes. **Dart Monkeys and Glue Gunners leaves (they won't come back, so you've lost a monkey) after 5 minutes of exposure to radiation. **Banana Farms wither (and then disappears) after 5 minutes of exposure, unless upgraded to 4/x, x/3 or x/4, where there are no trees in danger. **Monkey Buccaneers leave the water and runs away after 5 minutes, unless, like the Farm, upgraded to Tier 3 and 4 of any path due to increased size of the ship. *Sniper Monkeys, Boomerang Monkeys, Engineers and Ninja Monkeys last for 6 minutes. (due to clothes) **Out of these 4, only the Boomerang Thrower can evade death. Upgrading him to x/3 and x/4 makes him not just immune to radiation, but also boosted by the Reactor. *Ice Towers and Super Monkeys can survive for up to 8 minutes (due to superpowers, hehe). **Super Monkeys can evade death by upgrading to 4/x (Temple), x/3 or x/4. Since a Temple isn't a robot, it cannot be boosted, only the Path 2 x/3 and x/4 can. These death times are on Medium Difficulty. On Easy, they last for 2 more minutes (Dart Monkeys can last for 7, for example), on Hard, their time is halved, and on Impoppable, NO TOWERS are allowed to be placed in the "dead zone". There are some living towers immune to the Reactor as well, that can't die or get boosted. They are *Monkey Apprentices and COBRAs, all upgrades *Monkey Buccaneer x/3 and x/4 *Monkey Village both from 0/x to 3/x and from x/0 to x/2 Upgrades Path 1 Tier 1 - Wider Support Description: Using Uranium-238, increases the range that support towers in a larger radius but also causes higher radioactivity contamination. Actions: The red zone gets increased to 180px in radius, and the black zone gets increased up to 350px in radius. Cost: $1,500 on Medium Tier 2 - Masterpierce Description: ''Switching to Plutonium-239 will produce more nuclear energy which powers the towers to pierce more bloons.'' Actions: Boosted towers' popping power will be increased by 100%, maximum boost is +400%, so any towers can pierce up to 5 many times as much bloons under the influence of 4 Reactors. Cost: $1,000 on Medium Tier 3 - Reinforced Concrete Description: ''Strengthens the reactor walls with extra cement and concrete can block further contamination and decreases the dead zone to protect living creatures from death.'' Actions: 'The red zone gets decreased to about 75px in radius. Nearby living towers now takes a minute more to die, regardless of difficulty. '''Cost: '$2,500 on Medium Tier 4 - Reactor Overclocking '''Description: ''The latest research with Neptunium-241 by hiring professionals can greatly increase the Reactor's efficiency, which can reduces radioactivity, strengthen towers even further and even overclock the Reactor.'' Actions: '''The red zone doesn't exist anymore, thus leaving all nearby living towers safe, and as an added bonus, the black zone fills the entire screen, boosting all mechanical towers. Extra boosts are given to the mechanical towers, they can pop twice as much layers to ordinary bloons and also deal double damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. However, this layer damage boost do not stack. No supervising is needed to prevent minor accidents. '''NOTE: A 5/2 Monkey Engineer (Red Bloony - BTD5 or IP 202 version) is required to be nearby the 3/x Reactor in order to upgrade it to 4/x. That Engineer will not disappear, and will not stop attacking bloons. Cost: '''$27,500 on Medium Path 2 Tier 1 - Nuclear Waste '''Description: Dumping Bloontonium-240 waste every 2 seconds onto the track, the Reactor increases the side effects it has on towers. Actions: 'Apprentices and COBRAs are now vulnerable to the red zone, dying in 6 minutes. Waste contaminates 20 bloons, popping and slowing them upon touch, and pops them once every 3 seconds, which lasts for 12 seconds. Any MOAB-Class Bloon touching a patch of waste loses 2 HP but that patch of waste dissipates immediately. '''Cost: '$1,500 on Medium Tier 2 - Electrical Burst '''Description: Crazy technology allows the Reactor to send an electrical burst every 6 seconds, popping 2 layers off of bloons in a blue-colored range. Actions: 'The Reactor gains a blue circle, which is the radius of the electrical burst, spanning 250px in radius. The blue range isn't affected by Wider Support (see above). '''Cost: '$2,500 on Medium Tier 3 - R.A.Д.И.O. electrical orbs '''Description: ''The creation of 4 sophisticated flying orbs are the little friends of the Nuclear Reactor. Any mechanical tower that gets touched by one of the orb's crazy orbits will get boosted beyond of what the Reactor can handle.'' Actions: 'Mechanical towers boosted by an orb (touching it) gets their range and speed doubled, not by +50%. Popping powers doesn't get boosted by +100%, but by 4x times as much. Normal boost and dead zone works as normal. Note that a living tower touched by an orb doesn't die. If an orb touches a bloon, that bloon will lose 6 LAYERS, and if an orb touches a MOAB-Class Bloon, it will lose 12 HP! '''Cost: '$7,250 on Medium Tier 4 - Operation: Conversion '''Description: ''An atomic-bomb operation plans to stop boosting towers, not even using the orbs. This is as to use the remaining nuclear power to power 4 different unique bombs similar to Ground Zero.'' Actions: '''The red, black and blue circles disappear, and the orbs stop moving and boosting. They stays stationary, orbit the Reactor, and each has a unique color glow, Red, Yellow, Green and Blue. (the orbs glow Black on Tier 3) A new ability is added on the bottom-left, which is called "Conversion Ability". Clicking it creates a bomb that takes 25 seconds to finish, and the ability takes 40 seconds to recharge, so during that 15-second delay before the recharge, you can use a bomb. Using a bomb is simple, by pressing their buttons on the top-left. '''Bombs: *'A-bomb: '''The red orb calls in an Apache Dartship dropping a bomb that destroys all bloons on the screen, dealing 450 damage to everything that survives. Any Eccentric Ringed Airships will not just get damaged, but dazed and confused, going back on the track, for about 5 seconds. It is the most common bomb, having a 35% chance to be created. *'S-bomb: 'The yellow orb calls in a Razor Rotor Heli which drops a bomb that stuns all bloons on the screen. If a blimp is present, the weakest one is taken down, but if a '''Z.O.M.G. CARRIER '(bosses doesn't count) is also present, the weakest Z.O.M.G. Carrier will get destroyed instead of the weakest blimp. It is the 2nd most common bomb, which has 5% less chance than A-bombs, 30% chance to be created. *'H-bomb: '''The green orb calls in a Neva-Miss Ace which drops a bomb that spreads radioactive Radium-228 everywhere, causing fault cracks (which towers cannot be placed on) to appear in 3 different places (50px radius). The radiation alsos strips Camo, Regen, Fire and Ice Immunity from all bloons. The exit is covered with about 10 patches of Bloontonium-233 Waste (see Nuclear Waste above). Just 15% more chance than the rarest bomb, it has a 25% chance to be created. *'D-bomb: 'The blue orb calls in a Downdraft Heli which drops a bomb that deals 15,000 damage to the strongest blimp onscreen. Any nearby bloons get blasted away to the entrance. This bomb can also breaks open Unusual Red Bloon/Red Bloony's shield in the BMC Special mission Monolithic Grounds, and deals 1,500 damage to Red Bloony when shield is off. Being the most powerful bomb ever, it takes the spot as the rarest bomb ever in all the 4 bombs, about 25% less chance than A-bombs, thus it has only a 10% chance to be created. '''Cost: '$31,600 on Medium Trivia *On the "Monolithic Grounds" special mission (BMC), with the boss, the player starts off with a 2/2 Reactor, a 2/2 Monkey Ace and a 2/2 Bomb Tower. *0/0 Reactor picture is courtesy of Build-a-Lot 4: Power Source. Note that I can't add upgrade levels though, for now. *Tier 5 Upgrades coming soon... can be either on this page or that Tier 5 Upgrades page. *Any typos or imbalances on the tower? Comment below, don't be afraid to tell me. Red Bloony - BTD5 (talk) 12:43, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Support Towers